LEPRICONE
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: FF YunJae/ Fantasy. "Apakah kau bisa membuat seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat aku sukai itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, mencintaiku dan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan?" Rate M/ YunJae/ BL/ Yaoi/ONESHOOT/ END.


**LEPRICONE**

**.**

**.**

**Storyline: ****Giaoneesan**

**Pairing:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

**Genre:** romace fantasy

**Lenght:** 1shot

.

.

**Disclamer** :: Anything belong of God

**Warning** :: DLDR, no bash yes flame, no plagiat. Kritik n saran diterima dengan bahasa sopan.

* * *

.

.

.

Byurrr!

Segelas air itu sukses mendarat dan melumuri wajah berbingakai kacamata dengan sepasang mata musang yang terpejam dibaliknya.

"Dasar! Cobalah bercermin dan tanyakan apakah kita ini pasangan cocok dan serasi? Kau membuatku mual Yunho ssi."

Bruuk

Yunho mengepalkan genggaman tangannya begitu pemuda berwajah cantik yang sangat dikaguminya itu berjalan menjauh dan menabrak bahunya dengan sengaja. Sejak pertama kali melihat sosok itu, ia benar-benar telah terpesona. Namun sayang sikap dan kepribadiannya sungguh tidak terduga. Bahkan namja pemilik mata doe itu tidak terpengaruh dengan statusnya yang notabenenya adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah khusus namja di Zeoun high school.

Kim Jaejoong, siswa yang baru tiga minggu pindah dari Canada ke sekolah Zeoun. Namja yang telah berhasil memikat hati putra pemilik sekolah. Sosok yang sangat sulit disentuh, meskipun Yunho sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaannya.

Seperti hari ini, sudah ke tiga puluh kalinya dia menyatakan perasannnjya pada namja itu, tapi sungguh kalau bukan sebuah tamparan, maka akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa wajah tampannnya. Baik itu air, buku, tangan dan apapun yang berada dalam jangkaukan Jaejoong sebagai pertahanan dirinya.

"Tuan apa anda baik-baik saja?" Yunho menepis kasar tangan yang berusaha membersihkan lelehan air yang membasahi wajah serta baju seragamnya. "Tuan, apa anda ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu?"

Set

Yunho menatap tajam bodyguardnya. "sekali saja kau menyentuhnya, mati kau!" pria berjas itu menelan salivanya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Yunho meraih kembali sekotak permen diatas meja yang sempat diberikannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas dan menggeleng, mengambil sebuah lollipop dalam kotak, membukanya dan mengulumnya. Namja itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan area kantin sekolah tanpa mengindahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap iba serta sedih padanya.

**.**

**LEPRICONE**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"kau menolaknya lagi?" pemuda berwajah menawan itu mellirik seseorang yang baru saja berucap padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

"Kau serius menolaknya? Untuk yang ketiga puluh kalinya? Oh may .. are you really? Are you se _"

Plak

"Sekali lagi kau membuka mulutmu, akan kusumpal dengan kamus bahasa ini."Ancam Jaejoong tidak main-main. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Jae, tapi dia namja yang sangat tampan, terkenal dan memiliki segalanya. Dia bahkan anak dari pemilik sekolah. Bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkannya?" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendesis. Ia sungguh malas jika harus membahas namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Aku masih berfikir untuk memiliki istri bukan manjadi istri Shi Yoon~ah." namja bernama lengkap Yoon Shi Yoon teman sekelas Jaejoong itu mengangguk mengerti dan menghentikan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi saat Jaejoong mengangkat telapak tangannya serta memejamkan kedua mata doenya.

"Berhati-hatilah Jae, seseorang yang mengalami sakit hati bisa saja melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Apalagi Jung Yunho itu adalah orang yang memiliki apapun." Jaejoong mendesah dan memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan memejamkan onixnya.

.

.

.

Bruuk

Namja tampan dengan warna kulit tan itu terduduk dibangku taman. Penampilan dengan seragam sekolahnya tampak berantakan. Bibir hatinya sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengulum permen lollipop yang sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Srakkk!

Yunho terkesiap begitu mendengar sesuatu bergerak disekitarnya. Mata musangnya mencoba memicing mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Namun minimnya cahaya di taman itu membuatnya tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas apapun yang sekarang berada disekelilingnya.

Srakk

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho sambil membuang stik bekas lollipop miliknya.

Oughh!

Yunho terbelalak begitu melihat sosok bertubuh kecil yang sangat aneh itu berdiri dihadapannya. Ia beringsut menjauhkan duduknya sembari memeluk kotak lollipop ditangannya.

Siapa yang tidak gugup serta takut jika melihat makhluk aneh yang tingginya tidak sampai sepinggang manusia dewasa, dan lebih anehnya lagi, makhluk itu memiliki sepasang telinga seperti kelinci yang menjuntai panjang serta mata bulat besar dan hidung panjang runcing. Kulitnya seperti berwarna abu-abu gelap dan berkeriput.

"S-siapa K-Kau? M-mau apa kau hah?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit membentak. Namun sosok itu bergeming dan berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Yunho, membuat namja itu panik dan mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga berjongkok diatas bangku taman.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi kau. PERGI!" sosok itu berhenti masih menatap sesuatu pada diri Yunho.

Yunho tercenung saat menyadari kemana arah tatapan makluk aneh itu. Mata besar seperti bulatan piring itu lurus menatap sebuah kotak dalam pelukan Yunho. Meskipun ragu, akhirnya ia menunjukkan kotak dalam pelukannya dan menyodorkannya kehadapan makhluk itu.

Yunho mengamati wajah berbinar si makhluk aneh. Apa makhluk yang sekarang dihadapannya menginginkan kotak berisi permen lollipop miliknya ini? "Kau mau ini?" tanya Yunho. Sosok itu mengangguk dan menautkan kedua telapak tanganya yang besar itu kedepan dada. Yunho membuka kotak berisi permen lollipopnya. Ah, ternyata tinggal sebatang permen yang tersisa. Ia mengambil permen itu dan membuang kotak pembungkusnya.

"Tinggal satu biji. Untukmu saja, aku sudah terlalu banyak memakannya tadi. Jja." dengan sigap makhluk itu meraih lollipop dari tangan Yunho membuat pemuda itu akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah seharian sedih karena ditolak cintanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yunho sembari memperhatikan sosok itu terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebatang permen dalam gengagaman tanga besarnya.

"Lepricone Master."

Yunho tersentak saat melihat makhluk yang mengaku Lepricone itu membungkuk rendah kepadanya. Sungguh, apakah makhluk ini adalah alien yang sekarang tersesat dibumi. Yunho pernah mendengar tentang lepricone dalam buku-buku dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibunya waktu masih kecil dulu.

Tapi bukankah makhluk itu hanya ada dalam sebuah dongeng? Bukankah makhluk itu juga jahat serta suka mencuri koin emas? Ahh ..

Yunho menggeleng ketika tersadar lepricone itu masih membungkuk dihadapanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" sosok bertellinga kelinci itu menggeleng, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan dan menatap Yunho.

"Masterlah yang harus meminta sesuatu. Lepricone akan menganggap siapapun yang berbaik hati memberikan apa yang lepricone inginkan sebagai tuannya." Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening heran. Jangan katakan sekarang lepricone itu telah menganggapnya sebagai tuannya.

"Aku hanya memberikanmu sebuah permen. Apa itu berharga bagimu?"

"Yes, master."

"Apa kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku? Begitu?" sosok itu mengangguk. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu sebuah pikiran melintas dalam otaknya.

"Apakah kau bisa membuat seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat aku sukai itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, mencintaiku dan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan?" tanya Yunho seduktif.

Ctik

Lepricone itu menjentikkan jemarinya, memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya dan sepasang telinganya yang tampak bercahaya hingga bergerak naik sampai hampir tegak berdiri.

Yunho mengamati dengan teliti apa yang dilihatnya, sampai beberapa saat kemudian makhluk bernama lepricone itu tersenyum dan membungkuk kembali pada Yunho. "Sudah master."

"Begitukah? Benarkah secepat itu? lalu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah itu?" sosok itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, anda akan kehilangannya."

"Apa maks_" ucapan Yunho terpotong saat menyadari sosok itu tengah menghilang. Ia mengangkat bahu dan melompat turun dari bangku taman, merapikan kemeja sekolahnya yang berantakan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan area taman yang sudah tampak sepi sejak keberadaannya ditempat itu.

**.**

**LEPRICONE**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Hoamm

Urggh!

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia duduk sejenak dan menatap jam diatas nackhas. Rasa haus tiba-tiba menyerang kerongkongannya. Jaejoong meraih segelas air di atas meja dan menegaknya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Haus!" keluhnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rasa haus itu tak juga reda meskipun sudah menegak segelas air.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi dan berdandan semenarik mungkin, pemuda dengan wajah menawan itu buru-buru turun kelantai satu, mata doenya berbinar saat menatap sebuah teko beriskan cairan berwarna orange yang menggugah selera. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong langsung menegak isi teko itu tanpa menuangkannya kedalam gelas terlebih dahulu membuat eomma Kim menggeleng dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kim Jaejoong! micheoseo? Kenapa kau menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Aku haus eomma!" sanggahnya dan meletakkan teko kosong keatas meja.

"Aku berangkat." Serunya dan bergegas keluar menuju halte tempat jemputan bus sekolah biasanya lewat. Eomma Kim lagi-lagi menggeleng tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan putra semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melonggarkan dasi pada seragam sekolahnya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja dalamnya. Entah kenapa rasa haus yang sejak tadi dialaminya sehabis bangun tidur tidak kunjung reda justru semakin menjadi. Ada sesuatu yang membucah dalam perutnya juga dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilakukannya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti tubuhnya juga terasa dingin tapi sekaligus haus. Ia terus berjalan sempoyongan di koridor sekolah.

Ting Ting

Anak-anak tampak berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing ketika bunyi bel sekolah menggema. Jaejoong ingin berlari, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas, pandangannya juga berkunang-kunang.

Bruuk

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ucap bibir cherry itu saat tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lain dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat Jaejoongie, apa kau sakit?" tanya sebuah suara bass. Entah kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu menyejukkan ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat pemilik suara yang membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Sosok berbibir hati itu juga sepasang mata musang yang terbingakai kaca mata berframe tipis tengah menatap kearahnya. Jaejoong tertegun dan tersenyum, tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, tubuh lemasnya akhirnya memeluk tubuh tegap namja bermarga Jung yang tampak mengerutkan kening.

"Hangat ..." ucap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua does eyesnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Yunho mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam gendonganya dan membawanya pergi dari koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

Enggh

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu mengusik tidur nyamannya. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat dan menoleh pada sosok yang dengan lembut membelai serta mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Joongie? Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Yunho dan menurunkan jemarinya hingga menyentuh dan mengusap bibir merah ranum yang sungguh menggodanya itu. Jaejoong menggeleng sebelum tersenyum manis membuat Yunho tercenung.

'Tidak biasanya namja berwajah cantik ini akan tersenyum, bahkan jika ia adalah Jaejoong yang biasanya, maka sudah pasti sebuah bantal akan mendarat dengan mulus kewajah tampanku.' Pikir Yunho dan memanyunkan bibirnya tampak berfikir.

Cup

Yunho terperanggah dan menelan salivanya. Apakah yang barusan adalah kenyataan dan bukan mimpi belaka? Apakah Kim Jaejoong baru saja menciumnya?

"Jae .. Kau_" Jaejoong tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho melesakkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher namja itu. Yunho masih sedikit bingung, namun tiba-tiba aliran pikiran dalam impuls otaknya mencerna, apakah karena makhluk itu?

"_Apakah kau bisa membuat seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat aku sukai itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, mencintaiku dan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan?"_

Yunho kembali teringat akan permintaannya pada makhluk bernama Lepricone itu. Jadi makhluk itu tidak berbohong? Yunho mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan melepaskan pelukan namja cantiknya. Membuat bibir cheery menawan itu sedikit mencebil.

"Joongie, maukah kau melepas kemeja sekolahku? Aku rasa AC dikamarku mati." Yunho kembali tersenyum begitu Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengulurkan tanganya melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja namja dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, sementara namja tampan dihadapannya itu kembali menyeringai melihat kedua mata doe yang sepertinya telah terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh serta kulit yang dimilikinya. 'Tidak salah lagi, apa yang dikatakan lepricone telah menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang Kim Jaejoong ada dalam genggamannya. Namja yang terkenal sadis dan membencinya itu kini telah bertekuk lutut padanya.'

Yunho beranjak dari kursi duduk disamping tempat tidur. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat jaejoong masih bergeming.

"Kemarilah, aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi." Jaejoong mengangguk bersemangat dan langsung turun dari ranjang menghampiri Yunho.

"Berlututlah dihadapanku Joongie baby." Ucap Yunho dangan manis dan Jaejoong menurut begitu saja. Yunho tampak berfikir sejenak sambil melihat wajah imut Jaejoong yang mendongak keatas berusaha menatapnya. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bermain dengan adik kecilku. Ayo bukalah celanakku." Yunho bersiul pelan saat jemari Jaejoong terulur dan menyentuh zipper celana milik Yunho. Suara resleting yang terbuka itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Wajah menawan Jaejoong kembali menatap namja yang berdiri dihadapanya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat. "Ayolah Joongie, kenapa selalu menunggu perintahku? Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan? Lakukanlah sayang biar aku menikmati saat bahagia sebagai ganti karena kau telah menolak cintaku saat pertama kali aku menyatakannya padamu."

Yunho berkacak pinggang dan membiarkan jemari Jaejoong menyentuh miliknya yang sudah menengang. Ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan serta remasan dan pijatan dari tangan halus namja yang sempat membuatnya hampir gila itu.

Ahh..

"Ayo Joongie, aku ingin melihat lidahmu memainkannya juga." Tanpa aba-aba lagi Jaejoong langsung memasukkan milik Yunho kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya, mengulum dan memberikan gigitan kecil membuat Yunho seakan terbang dengan kenikmatan. Bibir hati itu tidak pernah berhenti mendesah sampai akhirnya Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kejantanannya.

Enrgghhhh ...

Argghhh!

Erangnya begitu hasrat kenikmatannya tumpah dan meluber memenuhi bibir cherry itu. Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong dan tersenyum. Ia menarik kedua bahu namja cantik itu hingga berdiri.

Hmmpphh

Mmmpcckkk

Enggh

Jaejoong mendesah saat merasakan lidah Yunho menyeruak memaksa masuk dan menarik lidahnya serta menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan semua rasa ingin diambil namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho menyudahi ciumannya dan mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan namja cantik itu mengatur nafasnya. "Jae, apa kau tidak merasa kepanasan sama sepertiku? Kulihat juga celanamu semakin sempit. Sudah lepaskan saja semuannya." Ungkap Yunho yang langsung dituruti namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mulai melepas kemeja sekolahnya.

Glup

Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indah, Yunho menatap tanpa sedikitpun mengedipkan matanya begitu pakaian atas Jaejoong tertanggal. Tubuh putih dan mulus itu benar-benar sangat menggoda. Apalagi kedua benda yang sedari tadi tampak menonjol di dada Jaejoong membuat Yunho benar-benar menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jaejoong yang memiliki wajah cantik ternyata juga memiliki tubuh yanga sangat indah.

Yunho menatap tajam saat Jaejoong menurunkan resleting celananya hingga akhirnya tinggalah sebuah underwear bergambar hello kitty yang sangat imut.

Jaejoong baru akan meyentuh kedua sisi underwearnya ketika suara Yunho tiba-tiba meginstrupsi.

"Stop! Yang itu adalah bagianku." Ucap Yunho dan namja bermata doe itu mengangguk patuh. Yunho berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong. Ia menyeringai lalu menyentil pelan gundukan dibalik celana hello kitty itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah.

Yunho akhirnya melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh indah namja impiannya itu.

"Time to eat ! Itadakaimasu." Serunya dengan semangat.

**.**

**LEPRICONE**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Puk

Yunho menutup sebuah buku yang bergambar makhluk dengan telinga kelinci serta hidung runcing yang panjang.

"Lepricone?"

Ahh..

Sebuah helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari namja bersurai brunnete itu. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat cuping hidungnya. Wajahnya menoleh kebalakang, tepatnya pada sosok namja cantik yang tengah sibuk mencatat sambil sesekali menggigit ujung penanya.

Yunho kembali menatap buku dongeng milik Park Yoochun teman sebangkunya. Namja itu bilang tidak sengaja terbawa didalam tasnya, padahal itu buku adiknya yang baru berumur tiga tahun.

'_seandainya saja makhluk bernama lepricone itu ada, pasti apa yang kubayangkan bisa menjadi kenyataan.'_

Huft

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya dan tampak merenung. Ia sudah gagal menyatakan perasaanya pada Kim Jaejoong, seorang siswa pindahan baru dikelasnya. Bagaimana bisa berhasil jika baru berhadapan dengan namja berparas cantik itu Yunho langsung mati kata. Memang Yunho seorang siswa terkenal bahkan ia juga putra dari pemilik sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, menyatakan cinta itu adalah urusan yang berbeda.

"Jae, kau tidak kekantin?" Yunho mendengar Shi Yoon bertanya pada Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya namja cantik itu menolak karena Yunho hanya melihat Shi Yoon keluar sendiri.

Krieet

Yunho mendengar kursi berderit, ia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang hanya ada dia sendiri dan Jaejoong dalam ruang kelas.

Bruk

Namja bermarga Jung itu tersentak saat mendapati seseorang menepuk bahunya. Keringat dingin menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau berfikir apa-apa lagi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah menenangkan degup jantungnya yang terus saja menggila dengan detakan yang menggebu-gebu.

"Yunho ssi .. kau mau makan bersamaku? Aku membawa bekal banyak." Ingin rasanya Yunho berteriak sekarang juga.

"OMO!" Yunho berpaling dan menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja memekik.

Seet

Namja cantik itu menarik buku dalam pegangan Yunho dengan wajah berseri dan senyum yang mengembang disudut cherry lipsnya.

"Yunho ssi, dari mana kau mendapatkan buku dongeng ini? Aku sudah lama ingin membacanya. Bolehkah aku meminjamnya? Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai lepricone. Mereka sebenarnya tidak jahat dan tidak suka mencuri. Aku sangat suka versi lain dongeng lepricone. Bagaimana kalau kita membacanya bersama-sama?" Yunho mengangguk setuju dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

"Wait, aku mengambil bekalku dulu." Jaejoong berjalan kembali kemejanya, Ia menghampiri Yunho setelah membawa sekotak bekal dan duduk disamping namja tampan berkacamata itu.

"Ok, time to eat!" seru Jaejoong.

Uhuk

Uhuk

Heeh?

Jaejoong tidak jadi menyuapkan makanannya saat melihat Yunho terbatuk.

"Are you okey? Ayo minumlah." Yunho menegak air mineral dari dalam botol yang disodorkan Jaejoong. Bukannya apa, sebenarnya Yunho terbayang apa yang diucapkannya saat menggingat kejadian yang dilamunkannya beberapa saat lalu, efek dari membaca buku dongeng milik adik Yoochun itu. Yunho bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana angan-agannya berkelana saat menyentuh sesuatu yang ...

Arhh

Kim Jaejoong benar-benar membuat gila.

Damn!

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Yunho mengangguk sambil memejamkan kedua irisnya. Ia menyadari satu hal bahwa Kim Jaejoong ternyata adalah sosok yang begitu perhatian, sangat tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat nanti ia menyatakan perasaannya, namja manis itu akan menamparnya, apalagi menyiramkan air kewajah tampannya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Jaejoong itu normal?

Ia pasti akan mengatai Yunho seorang _gay crazy_. Parahnya, mungkin kejadian dalam bayanganya akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak, tidak!

Yunho mendesah pelan.

"Yaa, Yunho ssi. Apakah kau benar baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sakit. Keringat juga membasahi hampir seluruh wajahmu, Omo! Tubuhmu juga gemetar." Yunho tersenyum canggung. Ia menggigit bibir hatinya, ingin rasanya pemuda itu mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Bahwa ia sangat tergila-gila dengan namja yang berada disampingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar dan peluh-peluh sebutir jagung yang sedari tadi mengucur juga karena kedekatan jarak yang diantara mereka.

Oh God ..

Yunho ingin sekali berteriak dan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ada batu yang menjanggal kerongkongannya? Kenapa nafasnya juga tercekat? Kalau bisa ia mengharapkan ada lubang hitam sekarang juga yang akan menelannya, menyembunyikan semua kegugupannya.

Brakk

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua manik doenya saat mellihat tubuh Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menjauh. Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas dan menatap bergantian pada bekal makan siangnya serta sebuah buku dongeng Lepricone diatas meja.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajaknya makan bersama sambil membaca buku ini." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan mulai melanjutkan memakan bekalnya sendiri tanpa ditemani Yunho.

**.**

**LEPRICONE  
giaoneesan**

**.**

"Yunho ssi!" Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh saat menangkap suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia menelan salivanya begitu menatap sosok yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

Kim Jaejoong

Siswa pindahan itu tampak terengah dan mengatur nafasnya sebelum duduk disamping Yunho. "Kenapa kau menghindariku dua hari ini? Aku selalu mencarimu kemana-mana?" tuding pemuda manis itu dengan sepasang mata doe yang membulat dan bibir merah ranum yang mengerucut.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambalikan bukumu yang kupinjam kemarin."

Jaejoong menunduk saat pemuda disampingnya sama sekali tidak menyahut atau sekedar membalas ucapannya. "Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Yunho langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Sudah cukup kepengecutannya dan tidak boleh ada hal lain lagi yang terjadi. Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"A-aniyeo. A-aku_"

Aish!

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali menutup kedua mata musangnya dan merutuk.

"Kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakan saja. Jangan membuat pikiranmu terbebani, kalau tidak suka bilang saja, kalau benci jujur saja, kalau tidak ingin kenal terus terang saja. Kau menyebalkan tuan Jung Yunho ssi. Aku_"

Cup

Yunho langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memainkan jemarinya. Tidak memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang tampak linglung disampingnya berkat kecupan singkat yang dilayangkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry itu.

"Yunho ssi ... Kauuuu ..."

"A-Akumenyukaimukimjaejoong."

"Y-yee?"

Ehem..

Jaejoong berdehem dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia melirik namja lain yang menundukkan wajahnya sangat dalam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi kau sangat keterlaluan Yun."

"Nde?" untuk pertama kallinya Yunho kembali menatap wajah menawan dihadapannya. Bibir ranum itu tampak mencebil dan mengerucut tanda bahwa pemiliknya sedang kesal atau marah?

"Sebagai hukumannya kau harus memberikanku sekotak lollipop karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku Yunho ssi. Ahh, aniya Yunnie~ya .." Jaejoong terkikik sebelum berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya heran.

T-tunggu

'Yu-Yunnie? Jaejoong memanggilnya begitu?'

Hyaaaaaa

Yunho bersorak dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kepalan tinjunya keudara. Ia berlari meninggalkan sisa-sisa getaran angin yang berhembus menerpa rumput-rumput yang saling bergesekan.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak berhenti memandang kedua kotak permen lollipop ditangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada Jaejoong rasa apa yang disukainya, tapi Yunho baru tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nomor ponsel namja manis itu.

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membeli dua kotak permen sekaligus dengan rasa strawberry vanila dan coklat susu, lalu setelah ini ia pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Jaejoong. Yunho sibuk mengulum senyum tanpa menyadari semak-semak yang bergemerisik disekitarnya.

Srakk

Langkah Yunho terhenti begitu menyadari kejanggalan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri serta kebelakang, menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

POP

Orgghhh!

Pekikan Yunho terdengar nyaring, tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat kedua obsidian miliknya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, makhluk yang sempat dilihatnya dalam buku dongeng milik adik Yoochun itu kini berdiri didepannya dengan mata bulat besar serta telinga kelinci yang bergerak-gerak.

Yunho menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Lepricone?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Yunho balas menatap curiga pada makhluk abu-abu gelap itu. Ia tau benar apa yang dilihat makhluk itu, tentu saja kotak permen dalam pelukannya. Ahh, sebenarnya lepricone itu hanya ada didongeng atau memang nyata? Dan kenapa sekarang makhluk itu bisa berdiri dihadapan Yunho seandainya hanya sebuah dongeng?

Yunho tampak berfikir sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang sekotak permen lollipop.

"Jja, terimalah."

Seet

"Silakan ucapkan apa yang anda inginkan Master." Ucap makhluk bertubuh pendek itu dan membungkuk dihadapan Yunho, sementara pemuda itu hanya menelan salivanya. Jika ini memang kenyataan, berarti apapun yang dimintanya akan menjadi nyata juga. Segala pikiran berseliweran dalam otak namja bermata musang itu. Senyuman tiba-tiba terlukis disudut bibir Yunho.

"Eopseo. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Pergilah ..."

Dalam sekejap mata, makhluk mungil dan aneh itu telah lenyap seperti tertelan angin. Yunho menatap sekotak permen lollipop rasa strowberry vanila ditangannya. Ia hanya berharap Jaejoong menyukai pilihannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sekotak permen yang disodorkan Yunho padanya. Kedua mata doe itu berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa rasa yang dipilihkan Yunho memang favoritnya.

"Gomawoyo.."

Cuup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho sembari meraih sekotak lollipop dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Hmm.. Jaejoongie apa sekarang kita itu _" Jaejoong berhenti membuka bungkus kotak permennya dan menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat. "Itu apa?"

"Hmm ... itu_"

Aish!

Jaejoong berdecak.

Hemmmpphh ...

Mpppcckkk

Mata musang Yunho terbelalak tidak percaya. Namun akhirnya bibir hatinya tersenyum dan mengembang. Ia tahu apa artinya ciuman ini. Bahwa sekarang Jung Yunho resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Jaejoong.

Keduanya sibuk menikmati hangatnya ciuman serta kesibukan melumat dan menyesap bibir satu sama lain tanpa menyadari sosok makhluk bertubuh kecil dengan sepasang telinga kelinci yang menjuntai, mata bulat dan lebar yang sedari tadi menatap sebuah kotak yang terjatuh dari tangan putih namja berwajah cantik yang sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Seet

Ting

Dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang bersama kotak berisikan batangan permen lollipop yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya.

Hah

Hah

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya usai melakukan ciuman panas bersama namja yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya itu. mata doenya mengerjap begitu menyadari sesuatu yang tampak tidak ada.

"Yunnie ... dimana permen lollipopnya?" Yunho menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin sudah hilang Joongie. Lebih baik kau menikmati permen berbentuk hati didepanmu ini lagi." Ucap Yunho sembari menyeringai. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah terasa panas.

"Yunnieeeee ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LEPRICONE**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Eotte?

FF ini gara-gara denger Donghae ketemu lollipop sama kecantol ngobrol bareng Vea sebelum ngetik meraloise yang ujungnya nemu makhluk seunik lepricone hahaha ..

This is just fiction so just enjoyed

PS: hati-hati pada setiap apapun, seseorang jika ada kesempatan, pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Meskipun itu orang yang dekat dengan kita, tetaplah waspada dan jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengetahui rahasia kita serta memiliki kesempatan yang bisa saja merugikan kita.^^


End file.
